


倾国倾城 Ganymede of Hàn

by QingfengtingYu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 汉武, 西汉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/QingfengtingYu
Summary: 趁着卫青出战不在京，刘彻飞快地吃掉了他垂涎已久的外甥。不过，从此以后他就被这个外甥深深迷住。





	1. 初遇

又是一年三月柳，

桃李杏花争芳幽，

待到秋日果子熟，

采下枝头酿美酒。

春风拂面，建章宫柏梁台顶，帝王孑然而立，痴痴地眺望西北方的茂陵。

刘彻一直都记得，建元二年他去灞上扫墓，回程时拐了个弯去皇姊家做客的那个下午。他也一直都记得，当他偷偷溜进平阳府的后门时，看到的那副画面。

那个在甘泉宫时有过一面之缘的少年正在院子里练剑。

少年身边跟着个软软糯糯的小童子，举着把小木剑，有样学样地比划着。

如果有可能，他希望这幅画面能够永远定格。


	2. 诱惑

转眼间，小童子已经长成为俊秀绝伦的美艳璧人。这个有着“小卫青”之称的芄兰少年，同他的舅父一起，被刘彻赐予自由出入宫中的权利，经常带在身边四处行走。

事实上，刘彻不止一次动过把少年据为己有，圈禁在未央宫里的念头，只是苦于卫青的严密看护，他一直只有垂涎的份儿。

刘彻感到上天在向他招手，机会终于来了。

“君上，请千万照顾好去病。”卫青出发去上谷之前特地叮咛嘱咐刘彻。

怎么才算“照顾好”？帝王心头另外打起了盘算。

***

温室殿的浴池内飘散着龙涎香和催情的麝香。一进门，眼前便是一副诱人的场景。

少年刚刚沐浴完毕，坐在岸边，乖乖地由着内侍捧起过肩的乌发擦拭梳理，一双洁白如玉的足尖轻轻踢打着池面，溅起阵阵微小的水花。

遗传自卫家人的青丝如黑瀑一般，泛着迷人的水光。未着寸缕的雪白胴体如出水芙蓉，全身各处依旧残留着一丝被池水的热度薰染的红晕。

“再多加点麝香。”刘彻望着胸膛起伏，眼神渐渐迷离的少年，悄悄吩咐掌管熏香的内侍。

***

“疼吗？”

“嗯……不疼……”小小少年仰躺在帝王的身下，青涩稚嫩的嗓音吐出断断续续的字眼，甜腻的娇喘声止不住地从口中溢出。

先前抵上少年身后的神秘花园时，刘彻拿自己粗大的阳锋比了一下。那张小嘴看起来实在太小太紧，他已经耐心地用手指把西域进贡的催情香膏整罐全部揉进了少年的小穴中，但他其实并不清楚这些胡巫的媚药到底能起到多大作用。

娇小玲珑的菊穴被一点点撑开，一寸寸含进滚烫的巨物，肠壁火热而销魂，紧紧包裹住龙根，长驱直入，直到尽根而没，却奇迹般的没有受伤。

“嗯……呀……好涨……”

粗长的龙根越过花心的位置，直抵上腹内的脏器，内里被填满的充盈之感引得少年情动，一双凤眼满溢着欢愉的泪水，不盈一握的腰肢情不自禁地扭动着，内壁紧紧吸住男人的阳锋，直叫帝王差点儿缴械投降。

“下次一定要叫西域多进贡一些这种媚药。”帝王这样想着，双手挤进少年后腰处的空隙，抚上那对因从小练习骑马而格外圆润光泽的翘臀，感受一番掌心里的如丝肌肤和条理分明的腠里后，便将少年的下体带向自己，在紧致的蜜穴内缓缓抽送起来。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯哪……好舒服……啊啊……”

男人的性器前端来回摩擦少年花心处的腺体，每顶动一下都带来无法言喻的快感，少年全身酥麻地震颤，失声地淫叫着。

伸手覆上少年犹如精致玉器一般亭亭玉立的阳茎，感受青涩的嫩芽在手掌中勃起的热度和跳动的力度，刘彻坏心地捏住少年颤颤吐出透明液体的花冠。

这里从刚插进去时就兴奋地翘首昂扬，怕是撑不了多久。

“君上……不要啊……去病想泄……”

徘徊在高潮的边缘，却被捏住阳锋不得泄身的少年惊慌地哀求着，难耐地抓住男人覆在胯间的手腕。

“乖，叫‘父皇’，孤就准你泄。”男人哄着身下人说出自己一直以来最想听到的名称。

“父皇……父皇……不行了……快给我……”少年急切地哭喊。

“乖，父皇这就给你。”

男人说着松开了禁锢住少年玉茎的手指，转而扣住少年的腿根，毫不留情地开疆拓土。

小穴随着帝王不断的大力抽干而红肿翻起，淫靡的白沫从二人接合的地方渐渐渗出。

“啊啊……“少年仰起头，绷直了身体，尿液同精液一起从饱胀的阳锋中喷涌而出，在空中划过好看的弧线，落了满地水花白浊。

 


	3. 独占

“君上，您总是把去病放在鱼缸里养着，可是去病是鹰不是鱼，就快要被您捂坏了。”十七岁的青年跪在帝王面前，坚持着自己的梦想。

“唉，孤的小鹰羽毛丰满了，总想着要飞出林子。”刘彻望着眼前执拗的青年，心中做了个决策，“这样吧，孤给你一只统调八百骑的虎符，你自己去招人，什么时候招满人，孤就允许你跟随你舅父去战场。”

“太好了，多谢君上。”青年从地上一跃而起。

刘彻挑眉。

“嗯？说了多少次，没人的时候要叫父皇？”

“啊……”瞬间两片红云飞上青年的双颊，“多谢父皇。”

霍去病一蹦三跳地离开宣室殿后，刘彻终于舒了口气，伸了个懒腰。这个不让人省心的小混蛋，叫他自己去招兵买马，组建八百人的骑兵营，这一招，应该够他头疼一段时间了吧。

算了，晚上再去找小家伙算账。

***

“父皇……嗯……我想好了……”

“想好了什么？”刘彻轻轻摁住青年的后脑勺，将他带向自己，示意他专心动作。

“我的骑兵营……要叫羽林营。”霍去病抬起一双凤眼，一边说着一边将龙根整个含到口中舔舐。

“为什么起这么一个名字？”刘彻弓下身，示意他可以停下，自己坐上来。

霍去病吐出龙根，跨坐到刘彻身上，掀开中衣下摆，对准男人的阳锋一点点地坐下，直到尽根没入，才仰起头发出难耐的呻吟。

“父皇……今天说我羽翼丰满……可以飞出林子……我特别开心。”青年一边撑着帝王的双肩，上下起伏吞噬着男人的龙根，一边不忘谈论着自己的构想，“我想招……一群和我一样喜欢鹰的战士，可以和我一起去……北疆的沙漠里翱翔。”

“傻孩子，北疆地域炎热，风沙肆虐，你没去过边关，吃不了塞外苦。”帝王一边握着青年劲瘦的腰肢顶动，一边苦口婆心劝说他改变主意。

“舅父去得……我便去得。”霍去病不忿道。

帝王不再言语，将青年压倒在榻上，龙根一阵猛戳，直撞得青年连连求饶。

也许每天这样干他，叫他日日下不了床，他便不会再想着离开自己了吧？


	4. 放飞

刘彻在骠骑幕府前伫足。

这几年来，与其说后悔当初经不住青年的软磨硬泡放了他去北地，不如说更欣喜于振翅飞翔的小鹰早已超出了自己对他的期许。

“父皇……您怎么能临时反悔，您这是……不守承诺！”青丝千缕飘散于榻间，佳人用哀伤的眼神望着在自己身上驰骋的帝王。

青年失望的表情，就像小猫的爪子一样拼命挠着男人的心房。刘彻哀叹一声，低下头吻住那一双红唇。

外甥只是去河朔草原兜了一圈，竟然带着近七百人的大部队回来，加上先前京城周围召集起的那批公子哥儿，早已超过自己为他设立的八百骑的目标。

看来，他实在是低估了这个俊美青年的号召力。

云雨稍霁，帝王将青年拥在怀中，从榻边的暗格内取出事先准备好的半片虎符，郑重地摁在青年的手心里，看着他将两片虎符合二为一，望见他眼眉间骤然绽放的光彩。

“嫖姚校尉，早去早回。”


	5. 误解

府内传来婴儿啼哭之声。犹豫良久，刘彻还是抬手拍响了骠骑幕府的大门。

应门者乃一总角少年，眉眼间同骠骑将军七八分相似。

“恭喜君上，兄长刚得着一对儿双胞胎男婴。”霍光毕恭毕敬地说。

“孤去看看。”

“君上——”霍光迟疑片刻，还是上前拦住了帝王匆匆的脚步。

“君上，从骠侯和宜冠侯也在。”

***

桃花盛开的时节，帝王的小鹰迫不及待地从河西大老远飞回家来。

“去病，孤在北阙甲地为你开了幕府，你去看看合不合心意。”

“父皇，仗才打一半儿，我哪里需要什么幕府。”单膝跪地的青年神采奕奕，眼中全是欣喜和期待。

这一战他没有等到公孙敖的后援，只军穿越腾格里沙漠，一路杀到天山脚下，回程时更与浑邪、休屠二王的伏兵狭路相逢，浴血抵抗，差点战死疆场。这次斩获颇丰，他一直在等待着帝王对自己战绩的肯定。

刘彻不知道怎么才能对他的心上人解释清楚最近发生的事儿。

起初信誓旦旦地说着“匈奴未灭，无以家为”的青年，在看到王夫人手里抱着的刘闳时，瞬间变了脸色。

刘彻微微闭眼，叹了口气。

“去病，你也到了该自立府邸的年纪了。”

“臣明白了，君上这是要赶臣走。”

对方这次用了敬称。

“可是，君上可不可以告诉臣，臣到底做错了什么？”

那对明亮的眸子渐渐弥漫起一层灰暗的忧伤，随着羽睫的轻颤，闪动着晶莹的水光。

帝王没有回复，只是默默地注视着他的小鹰踉跄着从地上爬起来，转身离开。

“你没有错，错的是我。”他喃喃低语。

既然占有，为何又要给他自由。

也许，自己从一开始，就不应该将一只鹰圈养在笼子里。 


	6. 背叛

“妘儿死了。”刚及弱冠的青年仰躺在榻上，小声啜泣。

帝王停住身下的挞伐，倾覆下来，吻去青年眼角的泪珠。

“我按照方士的指点去封禅，去祭天，依然救不了妘儿。”青年自顾自地说着，被日晒染成诱人蜜色的身体，因为抑制不住的痛苦而颤抖，“都是我的错，他还那么小，在他最需要我的时候，我这个做父亲的却不在他的身边。”

“别自责了，去病，你还有嬗儿。”

帝王紧紧拥住青年赤裸的身躯，印上他微微翕动的美艳红唇，留下深深一吻。

“你还有父皇。”

***

“听说陛下将郎中令的养子李陵接进宫，封了侍中。”

“怪不得外面盛传冠军侯失宠的事儿，听说他在狩猎时亲手杀死郎中令，惹得龙颜大怒，差点丢了大司马。”

“唉，不好好待在宫中，非要跑到战场上风吹雨淋，再娇艳的美貌也磨得皮糙肉厚。冠军侯若是能学学当年安陵君如何固宠，也不至于被个小鲜肉挖墙角。”

门吱呀一声被推开，两个小黄门面如土色，双双跪倒在帝王面前。

“爱嚼舌根是吗？”刘彻冷冷一笑，“现在就打包，给孤滚去朔方戍边。”

***

“啪！”柔韧的马鞭毫不留情地击打在曲线完美的背部，留下一道艳红的血痕。

青年倔强地仰起头，被咬破的嘴唇渗出一道血丝。

“你明明知道孤最痛恨藩王割据，为何还要一而再地上疏，提请分封皇子之事！”

又是一鞭落在背上，身体在空中摇摆，被马缰紧束的双手无助地向虚空里挥舞了数下。

年轻的公狼到了成熟期，开始挑衅头狼的权威。

刘彻忿忿地将鞭子掷于地下，捧起那双布满血渍的翘臀，手指在股缝间抹了一把，扶着早已挺起的龙根，一点点填入青年身后的幽穴。

“孤封你为大司马，你就敢和孤叫板了不成？”

往日里瀑布一般的黑发被四溅的血液粘在一起，被帝王一把抓住狠狠向后拉扯。

“为何要一而再，再而三地挑战孤的极限？”

龙根就着鲜血的润滑，深深抵进幽穴重重挞伐，下体挺动的速度不断加快，伴着啪啪的撞击声，帝王低吼着喊出压在心头很久的那句话——

“你就不能学学安陵君如何固宠吗？”

身下人的眼睑渐渐闭合，唇角浮起一抹悲凄的笑意。

“去病……去病……”

刘彻抱着昏厥过去的青年，喃喃地唤着怀中人的名字，不断啄吻着那双姣好的唇。

两行清泪自帝王眼中滑落。

“去病，你知不知道，孤最中意的太子人选，从来都不是据儿……” 


	7. 新生

四月天下起鹅毛大雪。灵车缓缓地驶出长安，消失在两排玄甲军阵之中。

未央宫的高台之上，伫立着一个高大的身影，手中抱着一名小童，四岁左右的年纪，两个冲天小发揪，顶着一顶麻布小孝帽。

……

“去病长大想做什么？”

帝王低头，吻着怀中少年的发梢。

“我长大要和舅父一样，上前线，打匈奴。”

“待在孤身边不好吗？”

“好是好，可我更想为父皇分忧解难。”

帝王轻笑。

“去病只要平安健康不生病，便是给孤分忧解难。”

……

“父皇，您就等着我的好消息吧！”

十八岁的青年踌躇满志，临行前仰起头，缠上帝王的脖子，留给心上人一个热烈的拥吻。

“注意安全，还有，孤给你准备的那些吃的，吃不完就丢沙漠里，别再带回京城，给太史令瞧见又要被记一笔。”

青年俏皮地一偏头。

“父皇给的东西，我舍不得丢。”

……

“去病，你醒醒，父皇不能没有你。”

“君上。”怀中人微微动了动唇。

“你到现在也不能原谅父皇么？”帝王吻上那一双空洞失神的眼睛。

轻轻的声音飘散在空气里。

“……父皇。”

“哎。”

“我爱您。”

 

 ***

“皇祖父，咱们接下来还打匈奴吗？”

怀中的小童眨着水汪汪的大眼睛问刘彻。那双眼眸，看起来简直同骠骑将军小时候一模一样。

还打匈奴吗？

小童轻轻哼起《琴歌》。

帝王望向西北方的茂陵，唇角展开一个微笑。

那里，祁连山下，沉睡着他的小鹰。

北方有佳人，

遗世而独立。

一顾倾人国，

再顾倾人城。

宁不知倾国与倾城，

佳人难再得。


End file.
